


Brothers, Cupcakes, and Texan Kissing

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Category: Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Pre-Slash, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Bobbi has always liked Missy





	Brothers, Cupcakes, and Texan Kissing

When Bobbi was six, she befriended nine-year-old Missy Cooper through tea parties and giving makeovers to Bobbi’s ten-year-old dumb as dirt brother Billy. Bobbi hadn’t much liked Missy’s twin brother Sheldon, but the girls were friends.

When Bobbi was eight, eleven-year-old Missy could dazzle her way into all sorts of adventures. Since Missy’s brother was a high school junior and Bobbi’s brother was repeating fifth grade again, the girls could fulfill all their wildest thoughts in the depths of a small Eastern Texas town.

Sheldon was in college when he was thirteen. He moved away to live on campus with Tam. Ten-year-old Bobbi was almost always over to see Missy. They were best friends with a common problem: brothers. Missy missed hers, whereas Bobbi missed hers in a different way. Fourteen-year-old Billy got himself into the wrong crowd, and Bobbi never really saw her dimwitted brother who was obsessed with chickens and crushing on Missy.

Bobbi invited nineteen-year-old Missy to her sweet sixteenth birthday party. It was really nothing special. The girls’ bodies had developed, and Bobbi kept looking over at Missy. Her best friend had grown up hot. Missy had no plans of going to college, following more in the lines of Georgie’s footsteps. While Sheldon had graduated from three colleges and was living in California, Georgie was a Texan mechanic. Missy had plans to be a Texan hairstylist.

“You should go for it.”

“Ya think?” Missy asks her friend for her honest opinion as she guzzles down a beer.

“Totally. Ain’t no one does hair like you.”

Bobbi swipes the beer from Missy, taking a swig herself. Missy genuinely smiles, even as Bobbi steals her cupcake and finishes it off. Missy looks over to the dessert table from where they’re sat on the edge of the inground pool. She frowns when she comes to a realization.

“That weren’t the last cupcake, was it?”

Bobbi’s smirk tells all, and Missy tuts.

“Mistake, mistake.”

Missy grabs Bobbi’s chin, turning her around to face the older girl, and brings her in for a kiss. Missy laps up the frosting when she realizes what she’s doing.

“Sorry! My mistake.”

Bobbi grabs her wrist before Missy can leave in a hurry. With honesty in her eyes, Bobbi tugs and pulls herself up to face Missy. They’re roughly the same height now.

“Do you _really_ think it was a mistake?”

Missy bites her bottom lip. “… no. Do you?”

Bobbi flushes and smiles shyly. “No.” And she falls forward for another kiss.


End file.
